barneyfandomcom-20200216-history
A Visit to Santa
A Visit to Santa is the second half of the 19th episode of Season 11 of Barney & Friends. Plot The kids are writing letters to Santa on Christmas Eve. Nathan needs some help on deciding what to write in his letter, so Melanie offers to help him. Later, the kids hand their letters to the Mailman, who reminds them that this is the last day to mail the Santa letters. As he starts to drive away, Nathan suddenly remembers that Melanie has yet to mail her letter in. Megan sprints to the gate and shouts for the mailman to come back, but it is too late, much to their dismay. At that moment, Melanie comes out with her finished letter and asks where the mailman is. Her friends glumly explain that he is gone. Melanie, realizing that she did not complete her letter in time, is crushed by this and sadly walks back inside. The other kids ask Barney if she'll be all right. He states that he had better go check. Back inside, she is heartbroken and states to Barney that there's no way she can get her letter in now. However, Barney explains to her that she actually might to be able to get it in before Santa takes off. With the help of the Magic Travel Cupboard, they are at the North Pole in an instant. They run into three of Santa's elves, who then proceed to perform a rap song about Christmas. Then the big man himself, Old St. Nick, appears. Barney explains to Melanie that he and Santa have been friends for a long time. She then asks if its too late to mail her letter, still worried about being forgotten. He states to her that the reason her letter was late was because she was helping her friends, and assures her that she'll never be forgotten at Christmas, and even puts her name in the book with all the other good children of the world. With that, she and Barney head back to the park, however she has unknowingly left her bag on a coathanger. When Melanie explains that she delivered her letter in person, her friends don't believe her at first, until one of the elves suddenly appears to give Melanie her bag back. Before he heads out, he explains to the others that they have been good all year as well. The kids then ask Melanie what she wrote in her letter. And she states that she asked for this Christmas to be a good one for everyone. As they all sing "I Love You" it begins to snow. Trivia *Jeff Ayers (who plays Baby Bop), Kyle Nelson (who plays BJ) and Adam Brown (who plays Riff (and BJ in E-I-E-I-O)) play Santa's eleves. Cast *Barney *Megan *Melanie *Nathan *Ryan﻿ * Santa * Elves Song List #It's Snowing! #We're Writing A Letter to Santa #Santa's Wrapping Crew #Look into Santa's Book #I Love You Category:Barney & Friends Episodes Category:Season 11 Videos